The present invention relates to a composition comprising a pesticide and an alkoxylated ester. The invention further relates to use of an alkoxylated ester as adjuvants in pesticide-comprising spray mixtures. The invention further relates to a method for controlling phytopathogenic fungi and/or undesirable plant growth and/or undesirable insect or mite infestation and/or for regulating the growth of plants, wherein the composition is allowed to act on the respective pests, the habitat thereof or the plants to be protected from the respective pest, on the soil and/or on undesirable plants and/or the crop plants and/or the habitat thereof. Furthermore, the invention relates to seed comprising the composition.